


Arrogant Savior

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blood and Gore, F/M, Loveable Jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Ash is here to save the day, though he isn't the kind of hero she was expecting.





	Arrogant Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was requested with the prompt "You tried to kill me.”

I was so close to simply allowing myself to give up. The creature that I held at an arm’s length was hissing and screaming into my face, hunched over me as if trying to take a bite. Their teeth were tinged red, no doubt blood from the bodies that lay across the room. Their eyes were soulless and inhuman, their movements erratic.

As much as I wanted to survive, my arms were beginning to give out. I clenched my eyes tightly so I wouldn’t have to look at the thing any longer. I just wanted this to all be over. I couldn’t take much more of this.

Just as I was about to let my muscles to relax, a loud gun shot rang out over the demon’s obscene growls, drowning them out instantly. I cried out, my eyes still closed as my face was coated in thick, warm liquid. I felt the demon slouch against my body, and I immediately turned my head to the side so I could gag and spit out the liquid that had found its way into my mouth.

Desperately trying to escape from the body I was trapped beneath, I kicked out and pushed against it, shouting in frustration as I tried to save myself from whatever had happened. Before long, the weight lifted and thumped to the right of me.

I wiped the liquid from my eyes, not wanting to open them with what I assumed was blood all over my face. Whatever saved me, I needed to see it. Even if it was another threat.

My eyes opened wide, and I saw a man standing above me. He was a bit older, with short slicked back black hair and a cocky grin on his face. He wore a blue button up shirt and brown slacks, and held a shotgun in one hand and a chainsaw in another, though I couldn’t see where his hand was holding the chainsaw.

As I stared up at him dumbfoundedly, I said the only words that were able to escape me at that moment. “You tried to kill me!” I exclaimed, my voice trembling as I did.

The man’s smile faltered for a moment and he huffed in annoyance. “Kill you!? I don’t think you understand what just went down here, lady. I saved your sorry ass!”

“Saved me!?” I sputtered. “That thing was inches away from my face! Are you telling me that you couldn’t have just as easily missed it and hit me instead!?”

The man grinned again. “Honey, I don’t miss. If I made it a habit of missing, then the world would have been destroyed by those screwhead deadites a long time ago.”

I tilted my head, mouth slightly open as I looked up at him. Was this guy for real? What kind of arrogant asshole makes himself out to be the world’s savior? Though there must have been some merit to his statement, considering his referring to these monsters as ‘deadites,’ meaning he had dealt with them before in some capacity. Even if he did know his shit, he still played the role of arrogant asshole pretty well.

He twirled his shotgun around his hand in a demonstration of cocky showmanship, and holstered it behind his back in the straps that wrapped around his broad chest. He leaned down, offering his now free hand to me. “Name’s Ash, sweetheart. And you’re welcome by the way,” he added, emphasizing my lack of kissing his ass.

Leaning up with a grunt, I gripped onto his hand as he pulled me onto my feet. I stumbled slightly on shaky legs, and in a move of almost pure suaveness, he continued to pull on my hand until I was toe to toe with him, our bodies just inches from each other. I had to admit, for a man so arrogant in his own abilities, he was pretty handsome with that self assured smile of his.

Pulling myself together, I took a step back until we weren’t so close anymore and shook his hand away. “Thanks for saving me, but I’m not your ‘sweetheart’ or ‘honey’ or whatever pet names you’re going to try to give me. I just want to go home and forget this night ever happened, got it?”

“Listen, baby,” he said, obviously relishing in the fact that he was getting a rise out of me. “We all want to get home to our sad and lonely futons but right now we need to amscray before any more of those things want to tango.”

I threw up my hands. “Fine by me, the sooner the better.” As I turned to follow him out the door I paused for a brief moment to look at his chainsaw. The longer I looked, the more that I realized that he wasn’t holding it. It was a part of him.

“Woah woah woah, hold up.” I stood in front of him and grabbed at his arm, inspecting it. “Do you have a chainsaw for a hand? Jesus, what happened to you?”

Ash smirked. “Why, are you worried about me?”

I scoffed and pushed his arm away. “Of course not. I just can’t say that I’ve seen many chainsaw handed men in my life.”

“Yeah, well, when you’re fighting off the army of the damned you really have to learn to DIY.” Ash shrugged. “Shit happens. Shit always happens. The most we can do is to keep fighting against it just to spite the bastards.”

I smiled at him. For once, he said something that sounded almost admirable. Perhaps he wasn’t so terrible after all. Maybe he was just a victim of unfortunate circumstance. It wouldn’t be so difficult to give him a chance, now would it?

“Anyways,” Ash started, giving me a once over before continuing onwards. “While it’s nice getting to know each other and all, this isn’t really a great place for you to be trying to come onto me and grabbing my arm all touchy-feely like. I need to be wined and dined first, and baby do I know the perfect place once we get out of this dump.”

I glared at him as he gave me a wink and flashed a smile over his shoulder as he led the way through the building. Grumbling to myself, I followed him, out of options and out of patience for my cocky, unfairly handsome savior.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to this fic was requested of me so I will eventually update this fic with that part <3 I hope you enjoy and if you want to keep up with me check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
